Yoshien Kawagata
"Hmph. You guys aren't as good as you thought you were, now are you?" (to Akio and Sousuke) Yoshien or Yoshi is a supporting protagonist and exceptional martial artist. A less frequent fighter, Yoshi is still a major player when it comes to fighting off evil with Akio and others. Appearance Yoshi is slightly below average in height with a lighter-dark complexion and slim build. He has long, black, curly hair that is often tied in a ponytail and is occasionally died white, along with grey eyes. In the earlier arcs, Yoshi has a slightly feminine physique which, along with his height, makes him the butt of several jokes among his friends. During the Rapture War Arc, Yoshi has a more masculine and muscular build, along with much shorter hair and thicker eyebrows. Personality Yoshi is witty, cunning and sarcastic, often being the voice of reason within the group and insulting the others for their underwhelming remarks and ideas. Yoshi is introduced as a teenager with a love for swordsmanship and prides himself on being the best student at Giovin's dojo. After losing to Randolph the Great, he becomes less arrogant about his abilities and is more cautious of foes. Yoshi is dedicated to justice and shows determination, wanting to help in any way he can, despite spending a majority of the series without any special powers. Above all, Yoshi has a caring and calm demeanor, but is still easily set off by innuendos and things he finds stupid. Biography Moon Prophecy Arc Yoshi is brought by his sensei, Giovin to rescue Akio and Sousuke from the woods. Once finding the two, they also meet Shano Imuna, who Giovin tells to go home. Yoshi and Giovin take the two to his dojo and bandage their wounds, waiting for them to wake up. Once awake, Yoshi and Giovin introduce themselves and explain how they brought the two to the dojo to heal. Giovin then explains that the book the Hermit's Tale was based on reality, and that it was written by Akio's grandfather, under the pen name of Keinaru Sani. He further explains that he is old friends with Akio and Sousuke's fathers, Akio's being the Dark Hermit and the threat that the Red Moon means to the Earth. After reluctantly believing and accepting the severity of the situation, Akio and Sousuke train under Giovin and Yoshi for a day. The following day, they are supplied with provisions, and are sent back off to the Mimicry Mountains. That same day, Yoshi goes to school as normal and meets with his friends Enzeru Utsusuki and Ishino Kakebuton, who ask him if he has any weekend plans. The question immediately calls the Red Moon to Yoshi's mind, causing him to state he plans to be busy. His friends tell him to enjoy his weekend and that they'll see him Monday, stirring him to want to do something about the Red Moon. Later that day, Yoshi visits Giovin's dojo and the two converse about the Red Moon. Their conversation is interrupted once Shano arrives at the dojo asking to be trained under Giovin. He reluctantly agrees and Yoshi properly introduces himself to Shano, who insists on being called Spike. Giovin gives Spike a rough course before sending him back home and meditating with Yoshi. While meditating, Yoshi feels that Spike is in dangers and abruptly leaves the dojo, running down the same path he took. Yoshi eventually encounters Spike in combat with Randolph the Great. Yoshi takes Spike's place in the fight and Randolph notes that Yoshi is another one of his hits. Yoshi initially performs impressively against Randolph, even toying with the hitman, but is ultimately defeated once he gets serious. In the end, Giovin comes to both the boys' aid and gets Randolph to flee by cutting his ear. The sensei then calls an ambulance for the two are sent to the hospital to recover. After recovering, Giovin and Spike visit Yoshi's house to get his parents permission for him to go on a weekend trip for physical therapy. Giovin instead takes the two to his dojo and comes clean to Spike. Yoshi and Giovin explain the Red Moon and its threat to the Earth. The two express that they don't want to force Spike to help them but would appreciate his aid. Spike agrees to go to the Mimicry Mountains with Yoshi in order to meet up with Akio and Sousuke, wanting to repay them for protecting him in the woods, as well as his own desire to save the world and go on an adventure. Without further delay, Giovin prepares supplies for the two and point them in the direction Akio and Sousuke went. During their travels, the two come across an Orb labeled "Zelmoth". Thinking it to be important, Yoshi puts the Orb in his pocket and the two continue on their way. Later on, they two encounter Mark, who recognizes Spike. Mark gives the same threat he gave the first time, claiming to kill the two if they don't take him to Akio. The two try to escape Mark's clutches but realize they have no choice but to fight him off. The two's combined efforts manage to keep Mark at bay, but he gains advantage after absorbing the Orb Yoshi dropped, making him one with Zelmoth. The newly powered Mark begins to overwhelm the two, but is eventually defeated through Spike's persistence. The rest of their travels are uneventful until they manage to rendezvous with Akio, Sousuke and Andoru and continue their journey to the Mimicry Mountains, eventually making it to Yamamichi, a tourist town built around the mountains. The five spend their morning recovering and relaxing in the town before heading to the mountain's summit that night. At the base of the mountains, they discover abandoned homes and attempt to being their climb but are encountered by a Majin of unknown origin. Spike volunteers to fight the Demon alone and Yoshi and the others are able to make their way to the mountain's peak, where they encounter Akio Senior. Akio attempts to convince his father not to activate the Red Moon and the two argue their convictions before accepting that the Dark Hermit cannot be turned. Akio gives the signal and Yoshi rushes forward only to be instantly defeated by Akio Senior. Yoshi awakens in the hospital the following morning and is informed of Spike's death. Eclipsing Order Arc Yoshi is admitted from the hospital and returns to school, reuniting with Akio, the two sharing the same language arts class. Akio apologizes to Yoshi that he got hurt on his behalf and Yoshi explains that going to the Mimicry Mountains was his own decision. Yoshi scolds Akio for thinking that he went on the trip for him, reminding Akio that he went for the fate of the world. Akio apologizes for seeming self-centered, noting that Sousuke told him something similar during their travels. After saying that, however, Akio changes his mind and berates Yoshi for making him feel bad for apologizing. The two begin arguing loudly before finding amusement at how similar they are when it comes to yelling at people. Yoshi later introduces Akio to his friends Enzeru and Ishino. Upon being released from the hospital, Yoshi begins training again with Giovin, humiliated by his performance during his travels, believing he can do much better. Akio and Sousuke also begin training at the dojo again, the three sparring occasionally. During the second month of the school year, Yoshi's language arts teacher is hospitalized in an act of gang violence. The class is substituted by Jo Buiko and his assistant Sousuke, much to Yoshi and Akio's disappointment. Later that week, Akio confides in Yoshi what he knows about the Shinsekai and Sousuke shares what little information he gathered with the two. Yoshi admits he is reluctant to fight, but promises he will do what he can to gather information as well. Taking a bus home one night, a man Yoshi doesn't recognize at first gets off at the same stop as him. Yoshi soon recognizes the man to be his language arts teacher, Giosa Reikon. Yoshi pretends to be oblivious at first but Reikon explains that he knows that he has been gathering information on the Shinsekai. Reikon claims that he was sent by Kibishi to collect the information, prompting Yoshi to attack his teacher. Reikon wards off Yoshi's attacks, causing him to retreat a small distance every time. After thinking he has Yoshi corned, Reikon realized that he was being lured to the local police station. Yoshi reveals that he noticed Reikon as soon as he got on the bus and had no intentions of getting off the stop near his home. Yoshi heads to the police station, leaving Reikon no choice but to retreat. Near the end of the school year, Yoshi goes hiking with Akio. Hell's Messiah Arc Yoshi is awoken from his sleep in the middle of the night by the presence of two powerful Majin Energies, Paragon of Darkness Azazeal and Lucifer II. The two appear by his window which is forcibly opened by Azazeal. Lucifer introduces himself as the Antichrist and promises no harm upon Yoshi's family if he comes outside quietly. Yoshi obeys, taking his sword with him and asking the two Majins what they want. Lucifer explains that he was sent to kill certain individuals in preparation of the impending fate of their worlds. Yoshi, confused by the vague answer, asks who else they're after. Lucifer laughs off the question and tells Azazeal he leaves Yoshi to him before walking off on his own. Azazeal charges at Yoshi, initiating the fight. Yoshi is unable to combat the Paragon and is almost defeated when Andoru comes to his aid. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Yoshi asks Andoru what he is doing on Earth, Andoru explaining that he earned his Messiah Crown. Andoru takes lead in the battle in order to protect Yoshi but the two still remain outmatched by Azazeal's strength. Yoshi is critically injured during the fight and knocked unconscious, prompting Andoru to try to escape. Andoru strikes Azazeal with Mercy Rainbow, rendering his left arm useless, along with his own. Azazeal, bound by his duty to protect Lucifer, takes caution and flees the battle. Andoru grabs Yoshi and flees in the opposite direction and heals him, before returning him home. Tenshi League Arc (WIP) Yoshi participates in the Tenshi League in order to retrieve one of the stolen Daggers of Megiddo. He serves as the coach for his friends' team. Rapture War Arc (WIP) Once chosen by Generals Jiman and Naomi to be a part of the Japanese Tenshi Alliance, Yoshi asks why he was selected despite not having any special abilities. Naomi admits that aside from his natural fighting prowess and previous experience with Majins, Yoshi was selected because she knows he is the only one his friends will listen to and tasks him with keeping an eye on Akio and the others. Before the start of the war, Yoshi learns the Power Momentum Technique from Mitsuru Heruezia. During the raid of the 7 Sin Mercenaries, Yoshi is tasked with defeating Greed and soon finds himself unable to pierce his multiple shields. Yoshi is eventually able to defeat Greed by tricking him into thinking he's won the fight utilizing his Tenshi Illusions, leaving the Majin open for the finishing blow. During the climax of the war, Andoru, along with Akio, Sousuke, Spike and Yoshi, are teleported to the 9th Layer of Hell by the Jackal in her personal desire to kill them. The five are effortlessly defeated and left in Hell as the Jackal returns to Earth and takes on her Beast form. However, they manage to escape and teleport back to Earth after utilizing the Power Momentum Technique. Once back, the five begin their assault on the Jackal in tandem with the Japanese Tenshi Army, eventually forcing her back and causing her to transform into Cerberus. Continuing the fight, the Angels are able to decapitate Cerberus' two extra heads, making her revert to her Beast form. Finishing the fight, Tenshi Monks bind the Jackal to keep her in place while Akio fires Tenshi: Smite, however, the Jackal is able to push it back with a mouth beam. Once the beams even out, Equilibrium's Gate is completed, and Satan explains how the war was all part of his plan for the ultimate light and the ultimate darkness to clash, resulting in the Gate. Satan proceeds to use the Gate to return to Heaven, causing the Jackal to lose her focus and being hit directly with Tenshi: Smite. The attack reverts the Jackal to her Fullblood form, who is then defeated by Andoru and the others. Powers Being Giovin's star pupil, Yoshi is adept in martial arts, swordsmanship and acrobatics, fields that he continues to train in throughout the series. Despite his size, Yoshi has proven that he is perfectly capable of taking care of opponents larger than him, easily defeating Akio and Sousuke when he first meets them and being able to hold his own against the much larger Randolph the Great. Above all, Yoshi is a quick thinker and strategist, being able to swiftly detect opponents's flaws and weaknesses. Transformations and Forms Divine Tenshi Yoshi gains the Divine Tenshi form after learning how to control his dormant Archangel Energy from his Patron, Jegudiel during the Rapture War Arc. During this form, Yoshi gains the same heterochromatic eyes Jegudiel has and a faint white aura that destroys Majin Energy, as well as a pair of ethereal wings that appear as needed. While in this form, Yoshi has access to a near unlimited supply of Tenshi energy, as well as mastery of basic Tenshi skills. Most importantly, Yoshi gains the ability to alter the perception of Majins through Tenshi illusions, "blinding" them with light. Battles Moon Prophecy Arc * Yoshi vs. Akio and Sousuke * Yoshi and Giovin vs. Spike * Yoshi vs. Randolph * Yoshi and Spike vs. Mark (Base/Zelmoth Absorbed) Eclipsing Order Arc * Yoshi vs. Giosa Hell's Messiah Arc * Yoshi and Andoru vs. Azazeal Rapture War Arc * Yoshi vs. Greed * Yoshi, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi), and Spike vs. Jackal * Yoshi, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi), and Spike vs. Jackal (Beast/Cerberus) * Yoshi, Akio (MTU Tier II), Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Andoru (Electric Tenshi), and Spike vs. Jackal (Round Two) Trivia * Yoshi's last name Kawagata is derivative of the word Kuwagata, a Japanese species of stag beetle often kept as pets * Yoshi is the fourth of the main cast to be introduced but the fifth to actually join Akio in his travels Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Characters